Let me tell you about Marianna
by Timelady Alice2
Summary: The story of the doctor's wife on Gallifrey and eventually his children, from meeting Marianna to his children being born all the way to the end of their lives...; Most of the description inside! Romance and fluff warning. Hints of why he has some of his strange attributes, like bowties and fish custard.
1. When Our eyes met

__**Disclaimer**

**I DO NOT OWN BBC's DOCTOR WHO-OR THE DOCTOR...Waaaah...  
**

**I only own the names and personalities of most characters you don't recognize.  
**

**No wait, of course I'm Moffat. Yeah! Totally...Now...THE DOCTOR AND AMY END UP TOGETHER IN SEASON 7! At least, that's what I want moffat to do! :D Okay so...This is about the Doctor's wife and children from the day he met Marianna to the day his first child was born to the day his other children were born up until the death of his family..  
**

**;( It's sickening to type that..*cries and chokes* dfdsajfkljdfiewojn-Oof! Sorry about that! Okay, so this chappy is about how he met his GORGEOUS wife! BTW...contest...what do you think his children should look like? CONTEST TIME! Whoever picks an AWESOME description gets a special mentioning and Fish custard!(And it ends up in the story, eventually. Please, make them cute and pretty. All girls and one boy please.)  
**

_My Wife, Marianna_

Her eyes were a stormy gray, with clouds of silver floating by within them. Meadows of playing children danced happily in them, dazzling me every time I looked at her. Her hair was a deep chocolate brown, with rivers of red and strawberry blonde flowing through her long locks. Her laugh was like wind chimes, her smile like the sun.

The first time we met

I strutted out of my TARDIS. This was my second trip.

I was surrounded by a large field, with a small creek running through it. The trees surrounded the large grassy clearing, billowing softly in the wind. The sky was the purest of blue, light and soft and welcoming. The clouds were few, but puffy and homey. Then I saw her.

She was sitting down on the grass by the creek, a big tree with a ladder on it sitting smack dab in the middle of the field, directly beside my TARDIS. Immediately I knew it was a time machine, and she was a Time Lady. I grinned, feeling happy to see one of my own kind again. I pranced up behind her, feeling like a young child again. She turned to look up at me. Her eyes widened, and she bowed her head. He frowned slightly. I was one of the clever ones on myplanet, so that made me a higher rank than many. She must have had worse grades than I, and now felt like she had to bow. _Oh no, this beautiful woman should never bow to anyone,_ I thought. Ireached down and touched her shoulder. She jumped a little, raising her head to meet my eyes.

I was immediately in love.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor. You don't have to bow. Is his your first trip, too?"She nodded.

"I'm Marianna. That treehouse is my TARDIS." People of lower intelligence than I, even one simple number lower, did not get a honorable gift name. They just kept their sacred birth name. I felt proud though; I got to know her name, her true birth name!

"I love that name. Marianna-great name! Like a fairytale."

"Thank you, Doctor. Is this also your first trip?" I told her yes, and we sat down beside one another, talking and laughing. She laughed like she was singing, and sang like she was laughing. I grinned the entire time. She was the one, I just knew it in my heart and soul. She stood up, and I did the same, reluctantly.

"I have to go now. Will I ever see you again?" She asked sadly, looking in my eyes as if she wanted to reach into my soul and curl up in there forever. I wanted to do the same. I truly hoped so. I couldn't let this perfect woman go.

"How about we meet here, right now? I'll travel backwards in time and arrive here again, and you could do the same?" I told her. She nodded enthusiastically. She turned and walked gracefully towards her time machine, turning to me. She smiled the most heartwarming smile I've ever seen, and I couldn't hold myself back. I quickly ran over to her, cupped her face in my hands, and kissed her softly. It was magical. We were both reluctant to pull away. I let go first, but wrapped her in my arms for a tight hug. Then I let her go.

"Gotcha" She murmured, and turned away to climb swiftly up her tree. I smiled and wandered back to my TARDIS in a slight daze, mumbling things. I snapped my fingers, the door swinging open. Once it closed behind me, I leapt up in the air and out of my chest erupted a whoop of triumph. I had just kissed the most beautiful girl in the world, and I was going to see her again soon. I flew off to do more traveling.


	2. Our first 'Date'

My Wife, Marianna

Her eyes were a stormy gray, with clouds of silver floating by within them. Meadows of playing children danced happily in them, dazzling me every time I looked at her. Her hair was a deep chocolate brown, with rivers of red and strawberry blonde flowing through her long locks. Her laugh was like wind chimes, her smile like the sun.

The first time we met

I strutted out of my TARDIS. This was my second trip.

I was surrounded by a large field, with a small creek running through it. The trees surrounded the large grassy clearing, billowing softly in the wind. The sky was the purest of blue, light and soft and welcoming. The clouds were few, but puffy and homey. Then I saw her.

She was sitting down on the grass by the creek, a big tree with a ladder on it sitting smack dab in the middle of the field, directly beside my TARDIS. Immediately I knew it was a time machine, and she was a Time Lady. I grinned, feeling happy to see one of my own kind again. I pranced up behind her, feeling like a young child again. She turned to look up at me. Her eyes widened, and she bowed her head. He frowned slightly. I was one of the clever ones on myplanet, so that made me a higher rank than many. She must have had worse grades than I, and now felt like she had to bow. _Oh no, this beautiful woman should never bow to anyone,_ I thought. Ireached down and touched her shoulder. She jumped a little, raising her head to meet my eyes.

I was immediately in love.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor. You don't have to bow. Is his your first trip, too?"She nodded.

"I'm Marianna. That treehouse is my TARDIS." People of lower intelligence than I, even one simple number lower, did not get a honorable gift name. They just kept their sacred birth name. I felt proud though; I got to know her name, her true birth name!

"I love that name. Marianna-great name! Like a fairytale."

"Thank you, Doctor. Is this also your first trip?" I told her yes, and we sat down beside one another, talking and laughing. She laughed like she was singing, and sang like she was laughing. I grinned the entire time. She was the one, I just knew it in my heart and soul. She stood up, and I did the same, reluctantly.

"I have to go now. Will I ever see you again?" She asked sadly, looking in my eyes as if she wanted to reach into my soul and curl up in there forever. I wanted to do the same. I truly hoped so. I couldn't let this perfect woman go.

"How about we meet here, right now? I'll travel backwards in time and arrive here again, and you could do the same?" I told her. She nodded enthusiastically. She turned and walked gracefully towards her time machine, turning to me. She smiled the most heartwarming smile I've ever seen, and I couldn't hold myself back. I quickly ran over to her, cupped her face in my hands, and kissed her softly. It was magical. We were both reluctant to pull away. I let go first, but wrapped her in my arms for a tight hug. Then I let her go.

"Gotcha" She murmured, and turned away to climb swiftly up her tree. I smiled and wandered back to my TARDIS in a slight daze, mumbling things. I snapped my fingers, the door swinging open. Once it closed behind me, I leapt up in the air and out of my chest erupted a whoop of triumph. I had just kissed the most beautiful girl in the world, and I was going to see her again soon. I flew off to do more traveling.


	3. My Hearts Beat For You

Chapter Three

X

My Hearts Beat For You

She was about twenty feet away, getting a bit to eat at the buffet. Fish custard, I would bet on it. I turned slightly away from the table. I had been planning this for ages. Last week, in the Victorian era earth, we had battled Davinian's, and as I saw her saving me from the cage that was about to eat me, I saw her gracefully stabbing the creature's heart. It was, eerily enough, beautiful. I couldn't believe the strength and bravery she put into saving my life.

I then realized I could not live without her. I pulled the ring out of my pocket now, inspecting it. It had a big Neverian crystal in the middle, with red and brown stones of Lestilian crystal placed carefully along the band of it by Newverian trolls. All of these facts made this pretty much the rarest thing in the universe. I heard her heels clicking against the tile, heading back to the table, and quickly shoved it back into my pocket, replacing in my hand my sonic screwdriver. She sat down in the seat next to me and sighed.

"No Custard?"

"No Custard." She responded sadly. "But I guess I can live with Fishfingers and tomato soup."

"Yes, I believe you can, darling." She smiled softly at me.

_Oh, you're just so cute when you call me darling._

_Oh, you're so cute that I have to call you darling. _She rolled her eyes and ate her food. Once we were both finished with our meals, We sat there, drinking glasses of wine and chattering. She had crimped her hair into a perfect 1920's short cut that framed her face beautifully, her snow white skin glowing in the shine of the diamond lamps. The floor felt smooth and cool under my feet, as it was made out of obsidian stone that shone a shimmery black. The walls were a dark reddish brown, with chandeliers hanging across the large room. The ceiling was made of glass, so you could see the universe's spinning nebulas and stars and moons through it. This planet's sun glowed a light blue, shrouding everything with the effect of a night of a full moon. I sighed and looked into her eyes. Their stormy gray dazzled me once again, and I could not look away. In a leap of bravery, I stood up.

"What are you doing? Doctor?" I slowly got on one knee. Her hand flew to her mouth, her stormy eyes shimmering with tears. I turned to her.

"Oh, Marianna. How could I ever do anything but love you? You are, forever, the greatest, most beautiful woman alive. The universe loves you, and you deserve to know it. I love you. To me, you are more important to me than the whole of time and space. I would give you my soul and hearts if I only could. I can remember when I saw you that you were the only one for me. Your eyes were stormy and strong, elegant and loving. You're graceful like the night, and lively like the sun. You are brave like the moon and watchful like the sun.

Once in a life time comes along your perfect mate.  
Alike in every which way.  
Hoping fate will allow us to start as friends.  
Not knowing which bright star you are.  
An angel from heaven is what you are.

Together we'll always stay.  
To watch every sunset from that day.  
To each we'll be true the rest of our lives through.  
An angel from heaven is what you are. Marianna?"

"Yes, Doctor?"

"Will you be my wife, and we may travel the universe together for all of time and space, eating fish custard together by creeks on planet earth?" She wiped tears out of her eyes.

"Yes, of course! What did you think my answer would be, you madman in a box?" She threw herself at me. I held her tight and gave her a long kiss. When we pulled apart, the other dining aliens clapping and cheering, she slipped on the ring, grinning madly. We stood up, walking out of the restaurant.

"Let's go home, my darling fiancée."


	4. The Day I learned About Frost

Chapter Four

The Day I learned about Frost

We had been married for three years now. Everything was perfect. Our wedding day had been simple-our closest family and friends, on the field the day and place we met, right after our first date. Perfect.

"Honey, I'll be right back. Got to use the golden throne." She told me, walking off through the endless maze of hallways within the TARDIS.

"Alright. I'll just be reading here." I was sitting in the pool library, lounging on a pool chair, reading a wonderful book called "Shatter Me". I had my nose practically glued into the book, I was so absorbed in it. Then I heard my wife scream. I leapt up from the chair, dropping the book in the pool.

"Marianna? What's wrong, darling?" She screamed again, and came slipping and sliding through the door to the pool room.

"Absolutely nothing is _wrong_! It's perfectly wonderful!" She exclaimed, throwing herself at me. She was holding her sonic cellphone.

"I was checking myself for any illnesses, and then it told me….well, have a look for yourself!" She showed me the screen, and in the front image, was a picture of her smooth stomach, with big green letters on it saying 'Pregnant'. My hearts jumped in surprise.

"Oh my god…I'm…I'm…I'm going to be a father!" I yelled, jumping up and down with my wife.

"I'm so happy, dear!" She said, and I kissed her lips softly, agreeing with her.

"So, what should we name him or her?"

"Marianna Junior?" She laughed.

"Doctor Junior?" Now it was my turn to laugh.

"Moon? Sun? Storm? Skye? Melody? Melanie? Analie? Chress? Star?" She listed.

"Snow? Light? Freedom, Ambelu, Amerella, Venia? Cassedilia? Timmy? Ben? Luke? Sophie? Lilac? Cloud?" We looked at eachother.

"Frost, or Storm!" We both shouted together. I nodded. "If it's a girl, Frost. If it's a boy, Storm."

9 Months and two weeks later

My wife screamed and thrashed, her face scrunched in pain. Frost/Storm was being born. We did not know our child's gender yet.

"Push, Marianna, I can see the head!" The alien nurse said. She had scaly horns, but otherwise looked very human. Marianna screamed and yelled, gripping my hand so tightly that I could not feel any blood in it, but I didn't care. I was so filled with pride of my wife and child. Suddenly, a small, powerful cry erupted through the room. The nurse was holding a tiny little bundle.

"It's a little girl- congratulations!" Nurse Tess handed Marianna our baby. She sighed and panted, holding the tiny little bundle in her arms. I began to read her movements.

_Hmmm….mommy, you smell nice…where am I? Boy, you really have pretty voices. I like your eyes. I feel suddenly…so….sleepy…_The baby said to us. Many timelords could speak baby, including me and Marianna.

"Frost. And her middle name should be Marianna." I said happily. My wife smiled at me lovingly. Then, she said my real name with a tenderness like no other.

"If you say so, Mason darling."

Days of Frost; pt. 3 of chapter 3

Yesterday had been Frost's fifth birthday. It had been adorable, we had a big dance with our family and friends. Frost danced and hopped around, and she told me she felt like she deserved to own the word 'dancing' now. I sat down at the table, sighing. I pulled out my sonic screwdriver and played with it a little. I could hear little footsteps, muffled by snowy white slippers, padding towards me. I pretended not to hear anything, and toddled with the screwdriver a little more. Then the little body of my daughter, Frost, leapt up onto my back. I gasped and yelled in mock surprise.

"Booo! Haha! Papa, did I scare you?"

"Oh yes! You scared me terribly. Oh, I did never expect that. Did you ever expect…."I reach over my arm and layed her on my lap. She giggled, and I began to tickle her wildly. "This?" She kept giggling like a little crazy person.

"Now, what are these two wild animals doing in my kitchen? I think I'll have to lure them out with a picnic lunch!" Marianna said, walking into the room, carrying a large picnic basket.

"Yay! Picnic's are wonderful! What year? Where? What day?"

"The year 1002, springtime, Earth. 12:05 O'clock. The day mama and I met. And, the day we got married." I told her, remembering the very moment with detail.

"Ooh! Yay! Do you have any Pancakes in there, Mama?"

"Always, little snowman." She poked Frost's nose, and Frost sneezed.

"Say 'Scuse' me!'" I told her.

"Scweese me!" She exclaimed, and rubbed her face in my sleeve.

"Well, thanks for that wonderful gift!" I said, standing up to change my shirt. I ruffled her curly head of hair. She laughed and ran to her mother, clinging to her jeans.

X The picnic

"Daddy, can you give me a pwiggy back wide?" Frost asked me sweetly.

"Of course, Frost. Hop on! Hold on tight though, I don't want you wasting any regenerations." She nodded enthusiastically and clambered up my back, gripping my shoulders tightly with her little hands. I danced around in a circle, my back buckling a little under her weight. I ran around the blanket in a circle, making sounds like a pony.

"Wee! Go pony, go!" She said, her head bobbing up and down. Marianna began to clap her hands in a pattern, and started singing a old gallifreyan dancing tune. I did not notice the swish of movement in the forest. I looked over my shoulder at Frost, whom was slowly going limp against my back. She let out a soft little yawn.

"Looks like somebody is getting sleepy," I told her in a sing song voice.

"No…never…" She murmured, her eyes fluttering closed. I slowed down and Marianna pulled her gently from my back, cradling her in her arms. I quickly pulled together the food and blanket, carrying the basket. Together we walked back to the TARDIS.


End file.
